


Tylko twój

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [36]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Ja bym prosiła Larry’ego : Louis ma 16 lat i mieszka sam ze swoją mamą. Obok nich wprowadza się Harry ze swoim przyjacielem Zaynem i oboje są na drugim roku studiów. Kiedy mama Louisa idzie powitać nowych sąsiadów dowiaduje się, że Harry studiuje język francuski, z którego lou jest fatalny i pyta czy mógłby dać korepetycje jej synowi. Niech na którymś spotkaniu dojdzie do namiętnego pocałunku i sceną w łóżku i niech lou będzie nieśmiały bo nigdy się nie całował i to jego pierwszy raz. Dziękuję^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tylko twój

\- Louis William Tomlinson, w tej chwili do mnie! – po domu rozniósł się krzyk Jay. Lou domyślając się o co chodzi, niechętnie zwlekł się z łóżka i opuścił swój pokój. Po chwili stał na środku salonu, wpatrzony w swoje stopy, podczas gdy jego rodzicielka przeszywała go wściekłym wzrokiem.  
\- Byłam w twojej szkole i dowiedziałam się, że jesteś zagrożony z francuskiego. Dlaczego dopiero teraz się o tym dowiaduję?  
Szatyn jednie wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał odpowiedzi na to pytanie, więc po co w ogóle miał się odzywać.  
\- Masz to poprawić. Rozumiemy się?  
Lou jedynie pokiwał głową.  
\- Idź do siebie, ja idę powitać nowych sąsiadów. Jak wrócę to podejmę decyzję co do twojej kary.  
Chłopak cicho westchnął i ruszył schodami na piętro.  
*****  
\- Zayn może ruszyłbyś tutaj swój szanowny tyłek i pomógł mi przestawić komodę, która tarasuje wejście! – Harry był zirytowany. Właśnie wprowadzili się do nowego domu i mają do urządzenia cały salon i kuchnię, a jego najlepszy przyjaciel siedzi w swoim pokoju i chowa ciuchy do szafki, jakby nie mógł tego zrobić później.  
\- Idę już – mulat wlekł się po schodach. Zatrzymał się przy meblu i razem z loczkiem przenieśli go do salonu, ustawiając pod jedną ze ścian.  
Następnie przyszła kolej na biblioteczkę, kanapę, fotele, stolik do kawy, telewizor. Później przyszedł czas na wniesienie stołu do kuchni i krzeseł.  
Styles ustawił ostatnie krzesło, kiedy ktoś zadzwonił do ich drzwi. Skierował się w stronę holu i bez ociągania nacisnął klamkę. Po drugiej stronie stała kobieta około 40 lat. Szeroko się uśmiechała, a w dłoniach trzymała koszyk z ciasteczkami.  
\- Dzień dobry, w czym mogę pomóc – przywitał się chłopak.  
\- Dzień dobry, jestem Jay Tomlinson – przedstawiła się – Mieszkam w domu obok, przyszłam tylko się przywitać i poznać nowych sąsiadów. To dla was – podała chłopakowi koszyk.  
\- Dziękuję i zapraszam – odsunął się, aby rozbić przejście – Harry Styles – powiedział, kiedy znajdowali się już w salonie – A to mój przyjaciel i współlokator Zayn Malik. Napije się pani czegoś? – zaproponował.  
\- Nie dziękuję i proszę mówić mi Jay – uśmiechnęła się – Musze wracać do domu i w końcu wyznaczyć karę mojemu synowi – westchnęła.  
\- Narozrabiał? – zaśmiał się loczek.  
\- Można tak powiedzieć, jest zagrożony z francuskiego. Nawet nie raczył mi o tym powiedzieć i nic nie robi, w kierunku, aby to poprawić. Ciężko jest mieć w domu 16-latka.  
\- Francuskiego? Harry studiuje francuski – Malik po raz pierwszy zabrał głos.  
\- Naprawdę? – spojrzała na niego zaskoczona – Może mógłbyś pomóc Louisowi w poprawieniu ocen? – jej głos był pełen nadziei.  
\- Jasne, czemu nie – wzruszył ramionami – Niech przyjdzie jutro o 16.00.  
\- Dziękuję bardzo.  
*****  
\- Załatwiłam ci korepetycje – Jay oznajmiła podczas kolacji, kiedy całą rodziną siedzieli przy stole.  
\- Słucham? – widelec Louisa utknął w połowie drogi do ust.  
\- Jeden z naszych nowych sąsiadów studiuje francuski i zgodził się ci pomóc. Jutro o 16.00 masz być u niego.  
\- Ale jutro umówiłem się z Niallem i Liamem – oburzył się szatyn.  
\- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz. Dopóki nie poprawisz francuskiego masz szlaban. Najdalej gdzie możesz iść, jeśli nie jesteś w szkole to dom Harry’ego – oznajmiła tym samym ucinając rozmowę.  
Wściekły chłopak odłożył widelec i nie zważając na to co mówią jego rodzice poszedł do swojego pokoju, trzaskając przy tym drzwiami.  
*****  
Po domu rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka, a po chwili z dołu dało się słyszeć głos Zayna.  
\- Harry, to do ciebie – loczek zamknął laptopa i wyszedł z pokoju.  
W połowie schodów zamarł. W salonie na kanapie siedział młody chłopak. Jego karmelowe włosy były roztrzepane, a grzywka opadała na czoło. Miła wysokie, kości policzkowe i wąskie różowe usta. Był piękny.  
\- Cześć, ty musisz być Louis – zatrzymał się na dole, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku szatyna – Jestem Harry.  
Louis wstał i uścisnął jego dłoń, wpatrując się jak zahipnotyzowany w swojego przystojnego korepetytora.  
Harry zauważył, że Lou jest od niego niższy, co jego zdaniem było urocze. Miła piękne błękitne oczy, w których można było utonąć, otoczone ciemnymi, długimi rzęsami.  
\- Może pójdziemy do mnie? – zaproponował loczek.  
Szatyn jedynie pokiwał głową.  
\- Idź na górę, ostatnie drzwi po prawej – wytłumaczył – Ja zaraz przyjdę, tylko wezmę nam sok.  
Louis ruszył schodami na górę, a Harry…stał i wpatrywał się jak ciemne, ciasne spodnie idealnie opinają, jego zgrabny…  
\- Niezły tyłek – mruknął brunet stając obok przyjaciela.  
\- Zayn – skarcił przyjaciela.  
\- No co? – wzruszył ramionami – Sam tak myślisz, widział jak się na niego gapisz.  
Harry poczuł jak się czerwieni i szybko zniknął w kuchni.  
Nie powinien w ten sposób myśleć o Louisie. Był jego korepetytorem, chłopak miał 16 lat, podczas gdy on studiował i miał 22 lata. Nie może pozwalać, aby jego myśli wybiegły za daleko.  
*****  
O ile na początku Louis był przeciwny korepetycjom, tak odkąd poznał Harry’ego, nie mógł się doczekać każdego następnego spotkania.  
Styles był przystojny, zabawny i bardzo inteligentny. Dla Lou był ideałem.  
Z kolei Harry uważał szatyna za niezwykle uroczego. Chłopak bardzo często się rumienił, zwłaszcza, kiedy loczek mówił dwuznaczne teksty, więc z czasem zaczął robić to z premedytacją, tylko po to by zobaczyć jak szkarłatny kolor pojawia się na twarzy Louisa.  
Oboje byli sobą oczarowani.  
*****  
\- Lou, koniec przerwy – loczek wszedł do salonu, niosąc w dłoniach dwie szklanki z sokiem.  
Spojrzał na chłopaka i zamarł. Szatyn siedział na podłodze, a przed nim leżał rozłożony album ze zdjęciami.  
Szatyn trzymał w dłoniach jedno ze zdjęć i cicho chichotał.  
\- Byłeś naprawdę uroczy – spojrzał na zielonookiego i obrócił w jego stronę zdjęcie.  
Około trzyletni chłopczyk z zielonymi oczkami, stał zupełnie nagi w ogrodzie, a jego twarz była cała ubrudzona, czekoladowym lodem, którego trzymał w dłoni.  
Harry odłożył szklanki i rzucił się na młodszego. Lou szybko poderwał się z ziemi zaczął uciekać przed korepetytorem, chowając za plecami zdjęcie.  
\- Lou, oddaj mi to – próbował złapać go za ramię, ale szatyn w ostatniej chwili uskoczył.  
\- Nie – krzyknął, zatrzymując się po drugiej stronie łóżka.  
\- Oddawaj! – obiegł łóżko, chcąc załapać niebieskookiego.  
Louis wskoczył, na łóżko chcąc znaleźć się po jego drugiej stronie. Nie udało się, zahaczył nogą o brzeg łóżka i runął na miękki materac.  
Odwrócił się na plecy i zobaczył nad sobą parę intensywnych, zielonych tęczówek.  
Twarz Harry’ego znajdowała się bardzo blisko szatyna. Oboje patrzyli się sobie w oczy, żaden nie odważył się odwrócić wzroku. Louis poczuł jak na jego policzkach pojawia się szkarłatny rumieniec, a jego serce zaczyna szybciej pracować, obijając się o żebra. Harry sięgnął dłonią do twarzy szatyna i pogładził jego czerwony policzek.  
\- Chciałbym czegoś spróbować – wyszeptał, a ciepłych oddech połaskotał policzek młodszego – Chciałbym…  
Nie dokończył przyciskając swoje usta do zaróżowionych warg Louisa. Lekko zassał jego wargę. Szatyn poczuł jak w jego brzuchu wzbija się stad motyli, a po ciele przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz.  
\- Jesteś piękny Lou – szepnął, odrobinę się odsuwając, by ponowne połączyć i usta.  
Niebieskooki poczuł jak jego cała twarz płonie.  
Loczek polizał dolną wargę szatyna. Chłopak rozchylił swoje wargi, dzięki czemu Harry mógł wsunąć swój język w usta młodszego i pogłębić pocałunek. Lou nieśmiało oddawał pocałunku. Wplótł swoje palce we włosy korepetytora lekko za nie pociągając, na co z gardła zielonookiego wyrwał się jęk.  
Harry przeniósł się z pocałunkami na szczękę chłopaka, zsuwając się na jego szyję. Zassał i przygryzał fragment gładkiej skóry, na jego obojczyku. Louis czuł jak jego penis robi się twardy, a ciasne spodnie, zaczynają go uwierać. Loczek wrócił do ust chłopaka, składając tam delikatny pocałunek. Otarł się o erekcję szatyna, przez co niebieskooki mógł poczuć jak bardzo podniecony był starszy. Z ich ust wydobył się cichy jęk.  
Styles wsunął ręce pod koszulkę chłopaka sunąć dłońmi po jego ciele, po chwili całkiem pozbył się zbędnego materiału. Odsunął się na moment, by ściągnąć własny t-shirt i ponownie nachylił się nad szatynem. Wrócił do całowania jego szyi, powoli przesuwając się w dół. Zatrzymał się przy twardych sutkach liżąc i ssąc je. Z gardła chłopaka wydobyły się kolejne jęki. Zielonooki zacisnął dłonie na jego biodrach, schodząc pocałunkami niżej. Czuł jak młodszy drży. Świadomość tego jak działa na Lou, wywołała na jego twarzy uśmiech. Przygryzł biodro szatyna i rozpiął jego spodnie, by po chwili całkowicie się ich pozbyć. Widział jak ciemne bokserki opinają wyraźnie odznaczającą się erekcję młodszego. Spojrzał spod swoich rzęs na chłopaka, jakby chciał się spytać, czy może wykonać kolejny ruch. Jego twarz była zaróżowiona, oddech przyspieszony, a niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w loczka. Skinął powoli głową, dając nieme pozwolenie. Na twarzy Harry’ego pojawił się uśmiech. Powoli ściągnął bokserki, uwalniając sztywne członka. Zacisnął dłoń na twardym penisie, po czym pochylił się i polizał szczelinę, a do jego uszu dotarło ciche kwilenie. Zassał główkę, po czym pochłonął całą jego długość. Z ust Lou wydobył się przeciągły jęk, a jego plecy wygięły się w łuk. Harry mocno ssał z ustawi owiniętymi dookoła penisa młodszego. Chłopak próbował szarpnąć biodrami, jednak uniemożliwiły mu to dłonie loczka. Zielonooki spojrzał spod rzęs na szatyna. Widział ogromną rozkosz malującą się na jego twarzy, a błękitne oczy były zakryte mgłą podniecenia. Jego dłonie mocniej zacisnęły się w brązowych lokach. Styles wziął go głębiej i niebieskooki poczuł jak jego członek odbija się od gardła korepetytora, na co krzyknął. Zasłonił od razu usta dłonią, bojąc się, że usłyszy ich współlokator loczka.  
\- Nie powstrzymuj się – wychrypiał, odsuwając się na moment – Jesteśmy sami – wrócił do przerwanej czynności.  
Louis poczuł jak w jego podbrzuszu, kumuluje się ciepło.  
\- Harry ja zaraz… – zaskomlał, nie był jednak w stanie dokończyć.  
Harry zignorował szatyna, który po chwili doszedł w jego ustach. Przełknął, unosząc się i zbliżając twarz do Lou. Wpił się w jego usta, wsuwając swój język do ich wnętrza, dzięki czemu chłopak mógł posmakować własnego nasienia.  
\- Lou – odsunął się odrobinę i pogłaskał spocony, czerwony policzek Tomlinsona – Tak długo się powstrzymywałem, tak bardzo cię pragnę – jego zielone tęczówki, cały czas wpatrywały się w te niebieskie – Chcę cię, czy mogę… - przerwały mu usta chłopaka, które musnęły jego wargi.  
Loczek uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Sięgnął do szafki nocnej skąd wyciągnął lubrykant i prezerwatywę. Położył to obok siebie i wziął się za ściągnie spodni, razem z bielizną. Kiedy znalazł się z powrotem na łóżku, usiadł pomiędzy nogami szatyna i sięgnął po tubkę z żelem.  
\- H-Harry – spojrzał w niebieskie tęczówki – t-to jest…j-ja… - zaczął się jąkać.  
Loczek zrozumiał o co chodzi, pochylił się nad chłopakiem, składając na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek.  
\- Spokojnie skarbie, będzie dobrze – wyszeptał w jego usta.  
Louis jedynie pokiwał głową.  
Wylał sporą ilość lubrykantu na swoje palce, odpowiednio je nawilżając i zbliżył jeden z nich do dziurki młodszego i naciskając na nią. Delikatnie włożył palec do środka. Louis zamknął oczy, spinając się na dziwne doznanie.  
\- Spokojnie kochanie, postaraj się rozluźnić – nachylił się nad twarzą szatyna i składał na niej delikatne pocałunki. Po chwili poczuł jak chłopak się rozluźnia. Powoli poruszał palcem wewnątrz Lou, wysuwając go i wsuwając. Grymas na twarzy niebieskookiego, zaczął przemieniać się w rozkosz. Po chwili Harry dołączył drugi palec, krzyżując je i skręcając, aby jeszcze bardziej rozciągnąć młodszego i przygotować, go na trzeci palec, który po chwili dołączył do pozostałych. Louis wił się na łóżku, tym razem jego dłonie mocno ściskały pościel pod nim, a z ust wydobywały się jęki. Krzyknął głośniej, kiedy loczek uderzył w jego prostatę. Zielonooki jeszcze kilka razy powtórzył ten ruch, zanim przerwał mu szatyn.  
\- H-Harry, p-proszę – jęknął.  
Styles od razu zrozumiał o co chodzi. Wyciągnął palce z chłopaka, założył prezerwatywę i nawilżając swojego penisa, z powrotem przysunął się do młodszego. Ustawił się przed wejściem i bardzo powoli wsunął do środka. Chłopak był tak przyjemnie ciasny i ciepły, że resztkami silnej woli, zmusił się do pozostania w bezruchu. Na twarzy Louisa pojawił się grymas bólu, a z pod jego powiek wypłynęło kilka łez. Loczek od razy je scałował.  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – zaczął szeptać do ucha młodszego – Rozluźnij się – i żeby pomóc w tym chłopakowi, zaczął składać pocałunki, na jego szyi.  
\- M-możesz – wyszeptał po pewnym czasie niebieskooki.  
Harry zaczął powoli się poruszać wewnątrz Tomlinsona. Lou umieścił swoje dłonie na plecach starszego. Z ich ust wydobywały się jęki przyjemności.  
\- Kurwa, Lou – sapnął wbijając się w młodszego i łącząc ich usta w niechlujnym pocałunku.  
Szatyn owinął nogi dookoła loczka, dociskając jeszcze bardziej ich biodra do siebie.  
\- Harry! – krzyk niebieskookiego, co świadczyło, że Styles trafił w jego prostatę. Zaczął powtarzać swoje ruchy pod tym samym kontem.  
Wbija się w młodszego regularnie i mocno. Oboje byli już blisko i po chwili szatyn doszedł pomiędzy nimi z imieniem Harry na ustach, a kilka chwil później starszy skończył w Louisie, wykrzykując jego imię. Opadł na niego i połączył ich usta w namiętnym pocałunku.  
Wysunął się z chłopaka. Lou skrzywił się na dziwne uczycie pustki. Harry położył się obok, przyciągając szatyna do siebie i przykrywając ich spocone ciała kołdrą. Leżeli przez chwilę spokojnie, starając się unormować swoje oddechy.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak długo na to czekałem – złożył pocałunek na skroni Louisa.  
Szatyn uniósł się odrobinę i cmoknął korepetytora w usta. Styles uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego wzrok spoczął na malince, którą zrobił młodszemu.  
\- Teraz jesteś mój – powiedział przejeżdżając kciukiem po zaczerwienieniu – Tylko mój.  
\- Tak, tylko twój – kiwnął głową, odwzajemniając uśmiech.  
Harry przyciągnął do siebie niebieskookiego i ponownie połączył ich usta.


End file.
